earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Nimue Inwudu
History Madame Xanadu: Prehistory - Present Long before she set up her little curiosity shop and took the name “Madame Xanadu”, this woman was Nimue Inwudu, the youngest of the three sisters, Nimue and hers sister (the Lady of the Lake, Vivienne; and the sorceress, Morgainne le Fey) were the daughters of a mystically rich bloodline known as “Elder Folk” (Homo Magi) from a mystical island known as Avalon. As a result of their curious upbringing, all three sisters became mighty mistresses of magic as they had many, many years to perfect their occult mastery. It was during 400 A.D. or so when the sisters grew bored of their life on the island and went on a sabbatical into the lands of mortal men. When the sisters left Avalon, it was off the coast of Britain, and there it was that the sisters would leave their mark. Due to some sort of forbidden ritual that the sisters engaged in while in Britain, the sisters became “impure” and were no longer allowed to return to Avalon. Eventually, the sisters’ mystical powers drew the interest of a local sorcerer who sought the sister’ assistance in putting a just king on the throne of their lands. Though her two sisters became allied with the sorcerer and his young king at first, Nimue abstained. When Morgaine tried to overthrow the king, the sorcerer again asked for Nimue's aid. When Nimue again refused the sorcerer’s request, he used incredible dark magic to curse Nimue so that she could never use her magic to intervene in the lives of mortal men. When she first pressed her luck, the curse struck her with “seven-and-seventy” years of blindness. Nimue learned to use her magical wisdom to aid mortals without direct intervention, hoping to find a way to lift the curse through redemption, but to little avail. When she regained her sight, she rejoiced, only to lose it again when she tried to save a child. It seems that Nimue has never really accepted the limits of her curse, as over her long life she continued to lose her sight another dozen or so times (most recently in 1940). Now calling herself “Madame Xanadu” and running a small curiosity shop in Gotham Village as a day-job. Nimue works as a clairvoyant consultant to the likes of Dark Justice.Oracle Files: Madame Xanadu Threat Assessment Resources * Intense Occult Sensitivity (despite Blindness) * Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, Clairsentience * Mystical Immortality * Immense Supernatural Insight * Limited Access to Sorcery (due to curse) * Grandmaster Tarot Practitioner * Thousands of Years of Experience * Plethora of Magical Relics and Talismans Trivia and Notes Trivia * Madame Xanadu is supposed to regain her sight in 2017. * Madame Xanadu joined the Justice League in 2015 nominated by Black Canary. * She is aware of the existence of The Murums. Links and References * Appearances of Nimue Inwudu * Character Gallery: Nimue Inwudu Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Dark Justice Members Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Homo Magi Category:Demon Knights Members Category:Immortality Category:Magic Category:Occultism Category:Clairvoyance Category:Clairsentience Category:Fable Category:Green Eyes Category:British Category:Gothamite Category:Shopkeepers Category:Single Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Subsidiary Reality U